HD Avengers Part: 1 Origins
by HighDragon23
Summary: My little spin of the Avenger. Join this ragtag group of individuals will have to join forces to save or avenge the world from a force so powerfull that none of them can beat it alone.
1. Chapter 1

**HighDragon Marvel Universe My own little spin on the marvel avengers**

* * *

Ok so this is going to be about the Avengers and villain will be Loki. The first chapters will be about how they all started out or an other words there origin.

 **Roster**

Mix between movie and comic book line up

Captain America- Steve Rogers (Isn't a team without the Captain)

Ironman- Tony Stark (and the billionaire playboy)

Thor

Hulk- Bruce Banner

Ant-man- Scott Lang (I like the story of the antman movie and it gave in idea on how to run with scott lang as antman)

Wasp- Hope Pym (Like wise with her and I love her character)

Black Widow- Natasha Romanov

Hawk-eye- Clint Barton

 **Grammer**

I'm not the greatest when it comes to this stuff so yeah go easy on me. Or better yet list my mistakes so I can get better at this.

Age

Im not really sure what age group to go with so include it in the reviews on your ideas for an age group. (Might go with early twenties)

 **Shipping**

Probably won't really focus much on it I will be doing it since heroes need a love interest. I'm most likely gonna go with ones I grew up with as a kid so no complaining.

 **Updating**

Probably not as often as I like because I'm gonna be busy updating my other fic.

 **Next Chapter**

I'll let you guys choose which Avenger will appear first in the story. If you have any questions include it in the reviews, so see ya real soon.


	2. The First Avenger

**HighDragon Marvel Universe My own little spin on the marvel avengers. First chapter will be about the first avenger Captain America F*** YEAH! (it's a song look it up)**

 **I do not own Marvel or it's characters**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Captain America**

 **Pov Steve Rogers 1944**

All I ever wanted to do was to either serve or die for my country. And if your reading this I have most likely have died. I bet you wondering why I written, well it is mostly just so people can know my side of the story. Or should say the real story of my life.

I guess my story starts with how my parents were a group of Irish immigrants that were trying to make a honest living in America. Than the first world war came nearly ruined there chance of living in America. To protect his new home from the dangers of the war he signed up into the U. S. army (Huh I guess the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree). He came back a war hero and years later in 1922 I was born.

All was well until my father died when I was five, and than when I was thirteen my mother died pneumonia. I would have been homeless if it wasn't for closest friend James Barnes or Bucky is what we called him as kids (you may also know him as one of the howling commandoes). We then later on went to collage to study in the fine arts specializing in illustration. But than the war started, the second world war and I was eager to sign up to protect my country, like my father before me.

However the government did not think I was qualified to be in the military. Mostly because of my asthma, size and weight. I thought my dreams of being an american soldier were over. Until general Chester Phillips and a german scientist by the name Abraham Erskine came to me and asked me if I would like to participate in a project called REBIRTH. They promise me that if it was successful I would be allowed to fight in the war. I probably shouldn't have took that deal, but I had nothing to loose.

The project was meant to make a super soldier that would be completely unstoppable on the battlefield, and so far (as far as I know)there have been no survivors. But I was still willing to go through with the procedure.

Once it was all over I was shocked at what I saw when I looked at my own reflection. The skinny guy who I was used to seeing. No, this man was different in every way. Confident, strong and heroic everything I always strive myself to be. This serum was really going to change the world. Sadly shortly after my "rebirth" Abraham Erskine was shot and killed by a sleeper agent that was part of an secret organization known as HYDRA.

Now there was a bigger threat out there besides the NAZI's and now the world needed a hero. A hero that was meant to be symbol of freedom an justice. A hero named Captain America (PR idea). And as time went the government went and made a special military black opps unit called the Howling Commandos. Consisting of me, Bucky, Dum Dum Dugan, Jim Morita, Gabriel Jones, Hans Rooten, Happy Sam Sawyer, Izzy Cohen, Junior Juniper, Percy Pinkerton, Jackson Fury and James Howlett.

We went on many great adventures and faced many enemies such as Batroc, Arnim Zola, Baron Zemo, Baron Strucker and possibly are greatest foe of all Johann Schmidt also known as the Red Skull leader of HYDRA.

Though we have encountered many great foes and adversaries we did gain many new allys. Such as Howard Stark a brilliant and young inventer who helped create my famous vibranium shield, and agent Peggy Carter... Well that's personal.

Well I must go for I'm am heading off on my most important assignment yet. Me and the Commandos are heading out to destroy the last HYDRA base out in the Alps where they are working on a weapon that decimate the Allie forces. But many of us fear that since this is the last base and most likely there HQ not many of us will make it out of here alive. For more details of our exploits and stories find Peggy Carter.

Well I guess this is Captain America signing out.

* * *

 **Up out in the Alps**

Scene opens up to revealing an aircraft carrier flying over the snow covered mountains heading towards a hidden military base deep within the mountains.

Inside the plane were group of soldier all from around world all preparing for the up coming battle between the Nazi former science division. One soldier in particular was in a a dark blue uniform with a big white star on where the heart should be. He wore brown boots and blue wwii helmet with wings painted on the side and an A on the center of it and he also had a pair of goggles around his neck. He was pretty tall compared to most of the men on the plane and was very masculine. He was also carrying a big shield in red white blue design and was holding a photo containing him, a man in similar military outfit as cap and had brown hair was on his right on his left was a young woman around there age was wearing a brown trench coat and suit (not the greatest when it comes the describing outfits or people). She had Short and curly brown and was holding onto Caps arm.

"Steve! Were here". Screamed out the man in the picture that was in the pilot area.

"Coming Bucky". Cap said with a calm voice putting the picture into his pocket.

"D*** it Steve I told you to stop calling me that. Were not kindergartners anymore". Said Bucky as he was grabbing parachute.

"Than will you stop calling me Captain America"? Asked Steve.

"Hell no".

* * *

"Is everything ready lieutenant"?

"Yes, everything is in order Red SKull". The HYDRA soldier said while saluting a man in a black coat and had red face that resembled a skull.

"Excellent. Tell everyone to start boarding the air craft we leave in 30 minute-". He than heard a huge explosion that came from out side the hanger bay that sounded awful close. "What has happen"?

A soldier than comes running towards him and screams out. "The Howling Commandos have found the base and are currently breaking threw our defences"!

"So the Captain is here? Well than we launch NOW!"

* * *

"Alright Bucky according to these blueprints there keeping there secret weapon in the hanger". As I said that a HYDRA soldier came out from one of the side hallways and fired at me and Barnes. I deflected all the bullets with my shield and than threw it at his chest sending the man flying into the wall.

"Ok the hanger should over here". Me and Barnes went through the door to find a huge aircraft like nothing they've seen before.

"So that's there big secret weapon a big plane?" Bucky said questionably.

"Oh, but mister Barnes the real weapon is what inside the big plane." Screamed Red Skull as he fired a rocket at me and Bucky. I quickly grabbed Buck and hid us behind the shield. The impact was so strong that it launched us across the room.

"Auf Wiedersehen Captain." Said the Red Skull as he closed the plane door. The plane than started to take off as the hanger doors started to open.

"We can't let Skull get away." Bucky said while getting up from the ground.

I than spot a motorcycle that was propped against the wall. "No he won't." After getting on the motorcycle Bucky went in front of me and asked where was I going.

"After the Red Skull".

"Not without me".

"Buc-". He interrupted me.

"Steve were partners which means where you I go. I'm on the right and you would pass several times saying on your left, got it". He said while getting on the bike.

"Well than lets go than." I drove us on the side of the plane(thank god is wasn't at high speeds yet) me and Bucky than jumped on to the wheels of the plane befor they closed up.

"Great now were on plane now we just need to find the guy with nasty sun-" Bucky statement was cut short when a group of HYDRA soldiers started firing at us. Bucky quickly pulled out his rifle that was slinged around his back and aimed it at there chest gunnig down half of them. I pulled out my shield and threw it at the other half while shooting the few that dodged it with my hand gun.

After regaining my shield we went through out the plane to find series of bombs and missles all over the place.

"Holy S***! They have enough bombs here to level all the capitals in all of the ally countries". Bucky remarked.

"Well we better make sure Skull doesn't get the chance".

"Yeah lets go get thAAAHH!" Was all Bucky can say after his left arm got shot by a soldier on a near by railing.

"Totet die amerikanischen Soldaten!" Was all he screamed after he and his men fired upon us.

I pushed me and Bucky behind a few crates while the grunts were still firing at us.

"Hey Bucky you okay."

"Ah no I just got shot on the arm". Nice to see he's still talking. A grunt than comes out of no where and fires a weapon I've never seen before and fired upon me and Bucky. I quickly pulled my shield in front of us but we were both launch straight into the plane door. Causing a majority of the grunts and a few of the bombs to get sucked out of the plane.

I was holding on to the plane door that was outside the plane. My right arm was holding onto Bucky's injured arm.

"AAAHHH! Why are holding onto my injured arm!"

"Don't worry Bucky I'll get us back inside the plane may-"

"Cap I'm pretty sure we both know what needs to be done".

"Don't say that Buck We can both make it".

"Cap I can hardly feel my arm anymore and the plane is making it worse. You gotta let go!"

"I'm not letting go!"

"Than I'm sorry about this Steve, but the world needs Captain America more than it needs Bucky." Than he use his good arm force me to let go of his bad arm.

"NO! BUCKY!"

* * *

"Red Skull we are currently at the northern ice caps, soon we will be reaching America sir." Said the pilot.

"Ja, America will be a symbol that will show the world what power HYDRA is capable of!"

"Not today Red Skull!" A shield came flying into the room and smashing into control set.

"NEIN!" Screamed Red Skull.

Captain America than came into the room and fired upon the pilots and grunts and started aiming for Red Skull. Skull quickly dodged all the shots and pulled out his own gun and started firing on the Captain.

"AH! You have been a thorn on my side for far too long Captain and now you will die!"

 **WARNING PLANE IS CURRENTLY DECLINING IN ALTITUDE**

Cap than ran to grab his shield and blocked all of skulls shots. "Come on Skull the plane is going to crash!"

"I know Captain which is why you wont be coming out this plane alive"! He than threw a device that went onto my arm and attached it to the pilot seat.

"Have fun crashing Captain"! Red Skull than left the room and that was the last I ever saw of him. I looked out the window to see it was about to hit ground soon. I pulled out my picture to look at one last time and said.

"Sorry Peggy it looks like I'll be late for that dance. And Bucky I guess we'll be seeing each other real soon". BOOM

* * *

 **! year before the event**

I wake up to see that I was inside a white room with a black man with an eye patch and black trench coat, sitting in chair watching over me..

"Where am I?" I said as I got up from a very comfortable bed.

"Shield facility in New York City".

I than notice something about the man. "You remind of a guy I know."

"His name is Jackson Fury, and he's my father. My name is Nick Fury ."

"I wasn't aware Fury even had a kid, let alone around his own age."

"That's because I wasn't born yet."

At this moment I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"You've been asleep for along time Captain, 70 years to be exact". He than walks over to the wall and touches it. "And if you don't believe me than look at this."

The wall than reveals a more futurisric version New York, one with bigger cars and moving pictures on the side of buildings. I'm starting to think what this man is saying is true.

"Did we win?" I asked him.

"Yes, yes we did."

"Good." I than pass out back onto the bed hoping this was all a bad dream.

Sadly I was wrong.

* * *

 **Yay the first chapter is done! This took long time finish it because I've been working on it on and off. Also I will be doing a file of certain character that have made an appearance in the chapter.**

 **File Up-Loaded. File Open**

 **Steve Rojers a.k.a Captain America**

 **Also known as the Soldier**

 **Born: July 4th 1922, Manhattan New York City**

 **Age: 23 (93)**

 **Team Position: Co-leader and field commander.**

 **Abilities** **:** **Captain America has no superhuman powers, but through the Super-Soldier Serum and "Vita-Ray" treatment, he was transformed and his strength, endurance, agility, speed, reflexes, durability, and healing are at the peak of natural human potential. Rogers' body regularly replenishes the super-soldier serum; it does not wear off.**

 **Remember to review about what you thought about the chapter who would you like to see in the next chapter.**


	3. Strongest Hero There Is

**HighDragon Marvel Universe My own little spin on the marvel avengers. Second chapter will be about one of marvels strongest heroes, the incredible hulk. It took me awhile to do this, because I couldn't think of how I wanted to do this chapter and I have other stories to work on. And remember when you review to post which avenger from the roster to do next.**

 **Ironman, Black Widow, Thor, Ant-Man, Wasp, and Hawk-Eye.**

 **I do not own Marvel or it's characters**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Hulk**

 **Pov Bruce Banner, 2012 Three years before the event**

We open up to see a small lab with a gamma powered machine with a chair attached to it. Currently a skinny man with curly brown, wears glasses and was in a lab uniform was messing with the machine.

"Bruce! Bruce get out of there!" Screamed Betty who was outside the lab.

I finished setting up the gamma device and started prepping for the procedure. "Sorry Betty I need to do this." I sat down onto the chair and remotely activated the machine. Than suddenly there was a bright green flash.

* * *

 **One Week Earlier**

It was like any other day at Harvard University. Me working for my masters degree and working at the lab with doctor Samson and-"

""Bruce?" I turn around to see my girlfriend Betty Ross trying to get my attention. She had long dark brown hair, cream white skin and was currently wearing her lab uniform.

"What is it Betty"?

"It's about the project. It's really important that I talk to you in private about it". I followed her into the hallway and waited for her to tell about what she have learned. "My father is involved in the project".

"Okay what's the problem with the general being interested in gamma treatment".

"It's not just that it's all of the U.S. military. Doesn't seem odd that their interested in improving the treatment of those exposed to gamma radiation".

"Betty they could be interested simply because they want to improve the survival rate of those exposed the radiation. There's no reason to be paranoid Betty". I than realized what I said. "Betty I-"

"Paranoid?! I'm trying to have you see that their manipulating into creating a weapon"!

"Weapon"?

"I was listening on my father once and I overheard him talking about the super soldier program and rebirth 2.0. Than they were talking about the project and gamma enhancement". She than grabs me and pulls me closer to her. "We need to tell Dr. Samson about this right away".

"If what you said is true than Dr. Samson might be in on it. I'll look over the machine to see if what you say is true".

* * *

I got my hand on the rest of the blue prints for the machine and notice some details I didn't notice before.

"Oh god, Betty was right. I got-"

"Finish the project". I turn around to see a middle aged man in a military uniform who was standing by the door.

"General Ross".

"Nice to see you again Mr. Banner. Why are you nervous boy"?

"Last time we saw each other you tried to have me arrested, because I was dating your daughter".

"Lets not dwell in the past Banner, we should be working on REBIRTH 2.0".

"Why, what is it General".

"REBIRTH was a military project design to create the perfect soldier. 2.0 was designed recreate a super soldier through gamma radiation".

He can't be serious that gamma would kill a man. "You can't be serious"?

"I am in fact I want you in it".

"What?! Are crazy"?!

"No for we have done test that show it will work, and think about it Banner, if it works you can become a great hero for the american people. A real hero unlike that Tony Stark, the X-Men and the Fantastic Four". He than starts to walk closer to me.

This doesn't make any sense why would he want me. "Why me"?

"You will be the perfect example of a super soldier. I mean look at you scrawny nerd turned to hero thanks to this machine".

"Your hoping that I will I die don't you"?

"Either way is a win win for me so I don't care which way you go as long as you do it". He said honestly.

"But why will I do it"? He than grabs my shoulder and leans in closer.

"Tell me how's your grandparents, have they called to tell you about how your grandfather can now afford to pay for his hospital bills".

* * *

 **Four months before the event**

Why did I make that deal. Because of Ross I've lost everything! My life, my family and Betty. I wish I can go and rip his head off! But if I loose control, I'll end up putting lives on the line again.

I was currently hacking into the government computers through my laptop in Brazil trying to download all of the files and information on REBIRTH 2.0 the reserve my condition and Ross current whereabouts.

Ever since the incident I've been on the lam, hiding in Brasil trying to avoid the military until everything was set up.

"Hello Mr. Banner". I turn to see a young blond man in a black suit and a shield strapped to his back. Beside him was a young women with long curly red hair also in a suit. "Natasha can you give us some privacy".

"Uveren kapitan vershch". She said in a Russian accent.

"You know I don't speak Russian right Ms. Romanoff".

She than grins and walks off. "I said sure thing captain". This time she said it with an American accent.

"Sorry we didn't knock, but we were afraid you would sneak off if we did and don't try pulling out that gun".

I quickly let go of my gun that had hidden under my desk and sat down in my chair. "Who are you"?

"My name is Steve Rogers and I've been asked to recruit you".

"Recruit me for what, another weapon project. Sorry, but no thanks".

"I've read what happened to you. I know how you feel".

"How I feel, I lost everything because of Ross and the military"!

"And I lost seventy years of my life fighting for my country. I know what it is like to have been turned into weapon and loose everything you ever had. So trust me I get it".

"Why do you want to recruit me"?

"You've ever heard about an organization called S.H.I.E.L.D."?

"Yeah they tried to recruit me once for my brain".

"Well were here to recruit you again and if you do this you can truly make a difference and we have all of the files of REBIRTH 2.0. We can help you find a cure".

This is the exact same conversation I've had with Ross, but I can feel that this man is actually being honest.

"This better not come back to bite me in the a**". I than got up to shake his hand.

"If you have any questions ask them now". He said as we walk out of the house and walked towards what appears to be a huge jet. Next to the jet was the women named Natasha and a young blond with a bow.

"Okay, why does your name sound familiar and what did you mean by lost seventy years of your life".

"It's a long story".

"Well I'm assuming it will be a long ride home so I think theirs time".

"Well it all started in 1944".

* * *

 **File Up-Loaded. File Open**

 **Bruce Banner a.k.a Hulk**

 **Also known as the Monster**

 **Born: Decmber 18, 1989, Dayton, Ohio**

 **Age: 26**

 **Team Position: Geneticist and tank.**

 **Abilities** **: His capacity for physical strength is potentially limitless due to the fact that his strength increase with his level of great emotional stress, anger. Genius in nuclear physics and is one of the highest intelligent minds on the planet.**

 **Remember to review about what you thought about the chapter who would you like to see in the next chapter. Sorry for no hulk action I want to save that for later chapters.**


End file.
